Lonely?
by kittykat420
Summary: Rose catches Dimitri in the shower, and plans to take advantage.. PWP,SMUT LEMONS! Many lemons! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Rose was exhausted, but that didn't stop Dimitri from making her train. What he wanted her to do was 50 pressups, followed by a quick bout of combat before they ended for the day. Rose did the pressups, unwillingly, but could barely bring herself to fight Dimitri. "Come on Rose! Do you think a Strigoi will go easy on you just because you're tired?" "Uh, shut up Comrade" snarled Rose. She'd had a really bad day. Lissa was having nightmares, which drew Rose into her head, so as a result, Rose got no sleep last night. She then had to get up really early for her morning run with Dimitri, a mandatory exercise to make up for all the training she'd lost while she was "away". She dragged herself to her classes, and hadn't managed to eat yet, so she was tired, hungry and pissed off. "Hold on" she called. She peeled her jumper off, so that there was less to grab onto, revealing the tight tank top she'd thrown on this morning. She faced Dimitri. Wait. Did she something on his eyes? Something a little like _lust_ maybe? No, she was probably imagining it. Dimitri had far too much self-control for that. "Listen, you can knock off now." said Dimitri. "We can make up for it tomorrow. You look too tired to do anything worthwhile" He turned, and went for the guys locker room. _That was weird…_thought Rose. _He doesn't normally let me go so easily._

"Whatever" she shrugged. As she left the gym, just before she turned out the lights, she saw Dimitri's duster lying on one of the benches. Rose picked it up, and made her way to the guys locker room. There was no one else around, as they had all finished for the day, so she figured it was all right to just to walk in and drop it off.

As she walked toward it, she heard a shower going. Nothing unusual in that anyway. But, what was unusual was that she could've sworn she heard moaning above the sound of the water. Not even the "crap, im in so much pain right now" type of moaning…the "crap, I'm so turned on right now" type. She opened the door, and walked in. She saw a room full of lockers, just like the girls ones. In a little room off to the left, she heard the shower (and the moaning). "Dimitri?" she called hesitantly. No answer. "Are you ok?" she asked, still in the locker room. Still no answer. "Right, I'm coming in" she said, a little fearfully. What if he was hurt? He could be lying on the floor, bleeding out, or-

She walked in. She saw dimitri in one of the small shower cubicles. He was-

Oh god. He was jerking off. He hadn't heard a word she had said, and he didn't see her, he was so caught up in what he was er, _doing._ She stood at the side, unable to move. She was so taken aback by this. Was it just a coincidence or- Wait. He was saying (or groaning really) something, a name, maybe? Hold on, she could hear it now. He was-

He was saying her name, as he rubbed himself. Rose was delighted. Finally, she could prove he returned her feelings!

Well, she wasn't about to waste what would most likely be her only opportunity. She stripped down to her undies, (thank god she'd worn her matching set!) and called out "Right here Comrade". Dimitri was shocked. "what are you doing here?! In case you hadn't noticed, this is the mens locker room!" "Well, you left your jacket behind, so I returned it. I was going to leave it on a bench, but then I heard your moaning. I thought there was something wrong!" She walked over to him in the shower. The water was still running. "Dimitri, you know how I feel about you, and now I know you feel the same." She got under the water, immediately soaking herself, and showing Dimitri everything, as the underwear clung to her skin. "Please. Just once, stop being the old, responsible one, and give in. You never know, you might just like it!" She moved away from him slightly, in the tiny cubicle, and took off her bra. Dimitri was shocked. He couldn't move. He was naked, and **something** was making it very obvious that he like what he saw. Rose got under the water, and started stroking her breasts. He saw the nipples harden, and his erection got even harder. Rose looked Dimitri up and down for the first time. Wow, he was big! She wondered if she'd be able to fit him inside of her. Well, only one way to find out! She went over to him, and pressed her breasts against his chest, letting him feel her. She moved his hands so that he was touching them, and finally, she got a reaction. He started pulling and tugging on them, like they were going to disappear. Rose moaned. It felt so good, so right. She pulled his head down and crushed his lips in a kiss. Their tongues danced with each other, until they broke apart, both of them short of breath. Rose slid off her panties slowly, and watched Dimitri's reaction. She put a hand between her legs, and started moaning. Dimitri could stand it no longer. Between the sounds she was making and how amazing she looked, all wet and tight, breasts jiggling as she got wetter, his hard on was getting painfully hard. With a roar, he slammed her up against a wall, interrupting her, her legs circling his waist instinctively, letting him feel her wetness as she rubbed it up and down, her juices on his hard stomach. "Roza, are you sure…" She cut him off by saying "Dimitri, im going to come, and I need you inside me. Please. You can feel how wet I am, and its driving me crazy!" He needed no further encouragement. He dipped his cock inside her, suddenly worried that his size would break her. After all, she was tiny. But he needn't have worried. Just that little feeling had her screaming, nearly at orgasm. He thrust his full size into her, picking up speed. Rose was on a high. He was finally inside her, and being slammed against the wall only made it sexier. He slammed into her, over and over, hitting her g-spot every time. She dug her nails into his back, and in return, he thrusted harder. She couldn't talk, move, anything. She started screaming his name. "DIMITRI! FUCK, YES, MORE! HARDER!" At once, she reached her climax. White stars exploded behind her eyes. Words that made no sense started coming out of her, and the feeling of Dimitri's hot seed inside her made her want to stay like this forever. Dimitri had come too, both of them at the same time. He filled her completely, and she finally felt like she had regained something she had lost. Dimitri slowed down until he had stopped, but he was still in her. The water was still going, and it made her wet again. "Wow." she mumbled, still in a daze. He let her down gently, so she lay on the floor. "Comrade…you're amazing! You deserve a treat after that!" Dimitri smiled. "You're pretty good yourself Roza, but im curious as to what this treat is. Why don't you show me?" Rose smiled. He was hard again, so she got on her knees. Dimitri gasped. He'd had this done before, but never with anybody he felt so strongly about. Instead of placing her mouth on his dick though, she started rubbing her boobs up and down. Dimitri felt breathless. His second favourite part of her, pleasuring him. She was so soft. Suddenly, he felt her mouth join in. This increased the sensation a hundred times over, and he nearly came. She picked up speed, knowing it was crucial, and Dimitri shoved her head forward. His cock hit the back of her throat, and it felt amazing. He tapped her cheek, letting her know he was about to come, so that she could pull back if she wanted. Just as she did, he came. He shouted her name, and experienced the most intense blowjob of his life. She got some of it on her hands, and he thought she would just rinse them, but instead, she started rubbing his cum all over her-her breasts in particular. She rubbed the liquid into her breasts, and he saw her nipples harden. She moved her hands down, and rubbed around her sopping wet pussy. "Oh Dimitri, you feel so good! All wet on me…" She stopped as he came over, and lay down, rolling them so that she was on top of him, and took one of her breasts in his mouth. Rose gasped, and started making sexy little sounds, as he started rubbing the other. He bit down on her nipple, and was rewarded with her long moan of pleasure. When he felt she was about to lose it, he stopped. She sighed in disappointment, the sensation disappearing. The sigh, however, turned into a groan of complete pleasure when she felt his fingers touch her cunt. He teased her at first, only dipping a finger in and out. "This is your reward.." he grinned. Rose couldn't speak, only moan. Suddenly, he put in an entire fist. She shrieked, the sensation taking her over. Dimitri saw her, eyes rolling back in her head, and loved that he was making her feel like this. "Fuck, rose, you're so tight!" Again, Rose couldn't reply, only buck her hips, wanting more and more of him in her. "Ok, then". He twisted and flexed his fingers, and stroked her clit. "Faster" she gasped. He complied, moving his fingers, and stroking her clit even faster. She lost all sense of where she was, all she knew was that she felt like she never had before, and that it was Dimitri making her feel it. Finally, she came, her juices leaking onto Dimitri's hand. He licked them off, and Rose sat up. This time, he pulled her in, and they kissed, tongues grappling. Dimitri's hand automatically went to her breast, just stroking it. Rose rolled them so that she was on top, Dimitri still holding on to her boobs. He seemed reluctant to ever let them go. His manhood was sticking straight up, so she teased it with her fingers, eliciting a growl from Dimitri. She slowly lowered herself onto him, letting him feel her tight walls around his cock. He moved, and she slowly began to ride him, getting faster and faster, their moans mingling, and turning into screams as they felt each other come. Roses walls stretched to fill Dimitri, not used to his remarkable size yet. Dimitri felt Roses tight, wet cunt, and surrendered himself to her as he came. Her nails scratched lines onto his back, marking him as hers. In return, he grabbed her breasts, harder than before, and squeezed, bringing her to a new level of pleasure. Her toes curled as she experienced the most mind blowing orgasm she'd ever had. They lay on top of each other, panting, Dimitri's face in Roses breasts. Neither of them wanted to leave, but Dimitri felt Rose move on top of him, her cunt still wet from the pleasure he had given. "Rose…you're awfully wet still…" murmured Dimitri. "The very least I can do is get you dry". Rose whimpered, looking at the tall muscled god beneath her. He took this as a sign of encouragement and gently laid her down. He moved down in between her legs and brushed her centre with his tongue. Rose moaned once again, deeper, and more sensually this time. He saw her get wetter again, so he entered her with his tongue, feeling her juices coat his mouth. He felt her hips bucking, so he moved with her, and, once again, brought her to her climax. Once she came down from the high, he, holding onto her hips, brought his lips up to her mouth, for one last kiss. "Do we have to go?" whispered Rose. "What will people think? replied Dimitri sadly. "We have to leave. But, come to my apartment tonight, and lets see if we can think of a few things to do…" Rose smiled. She felt Dimitri lift her up, and she hugged him, sneakily pressing herself against his rock of a body.

She took his duster, put it on, and walked out of the locker room. She was looking forward to tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long, Ive been studying like crazy for my exmas. Anyway, as per usual theres no plot here, just porn ^^  
Hope this chapter is as good as I hope, it was written in like an hour!  
Leave a review or pm me;)

Keep reading!

kk420

Rose was horny. Not the kind of "Oh, yeah, I'll just get out my vibe" horny, but the "If I don't get some cock in me straight away I'll die" horny.

She never remembered feeling like this before. Maybe it was the after-effect of her giant fuckathon with Dimitri in the showers after her combat class. After all, she never remembered getting fucked like that before- just pure, raging lust between the two of them.

She picked up his leather duster from the floor. Should she go over? It had been a week since she'd seen him, after she didn't turn up at his apartment that night. Since then she'd been on a training break, after a badly sprained ankle.

A new wave of desire pulsed from her centre. That was it. She was going to go over there, and just ride him 'till she came. There were no two ways about it. She slipped on a bra, hooked it behind her, threw on the duster and left her dorm, just thinking to shove her feet into boots when she was at the door.

She walked quickly over to his room, and banged on the door. She hoped no one would come and see her, bare legs disappearing into the coat, hair loose behind her.

Dimitri came to the door almost immediately.

"Hey, Comrade" Rose quipped nervously.

"Rose.. Why are you here?" Dimitri looked confused.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said in the showers last week, and I decided to finally take you up on your offer"

Dimitri sighed.

"Rose, I think we both know that what happened in the showers between us was unacceptable. For Gods sake, I'm your instructor!"

Rose blinked. While she had known that obviously it wasn't a perfect arrangement, she hadn't expected to be rejected so harshly.

"I see. Well, I won't bother you any further"

Rose turned to walk away, embarrassed, angry and just a little bit hurt.

"Wait, Rose!"

She turned around eagerly to see Dimitri running behind her.

She was renewed with a sense of hope-had he changed his mind?

"Rose, you um, still have my coat."

She couldn't believe it. The cheek of him, coming back for his coat after he'd ripped her heart to shreds!

Also, she uh, still wasn't wearing much underneath.

"Yeah, um, could I give that back to you another day?"

He frowned. "I don't see why that's necessary. You're right here, why go to all the trouble of meeting up another day?"

Wow. That was cold. He didn't want to see me anymore than was completely necessary.

"Dimitri, when I came over, I was expecting a repeat performance of the showers. I dressed appropriately."

The tips of his ears burned a cherry red. God, how she loved him.

"Oh. I see." The flush was making its way up his neck. Why did he have to be so strong all the time? Could he not just give in to what would make him happy?

"Would you like to come over, and I'll get you a change of clothes? I really do need the coat, and you um, need something to wear."

Rose nodded dumbly, tears pricking the backs of her eyes. She turned and followed him back towards his little apartment, shivering in the snow.

He led her to his Spartan bedroom.

"Just wait here a moment, and I'll get some of my old clothes for you"

Rose didn't trust herself to speak. She nodded mutely.

She sat down heavily on his perfectly made bed, looking around for something that marked the room his. Nothing.

She shifted position, trying to get comfortable, when she felt something digging into her ass.

She rooted around and came out with a black hardback notebook, like the kind she used in school.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she peeked inside, to the latest entry, written.. This morning?

"_I don't know how I am to deny her, when she is all I want . She is all I think about, the one person in my life that takes away the black, and replaces it with her light. If we weren't both guardians, this would be so much easier! Why must I be tormented like this, loving the one thing I am not allowed?!_

Rose was astounded. She flicked to an earlier page, savouring this glimpse of the real Dimitri.

She soon realised it wasn't all confessions of his love, when she caught a glimpse of a sheet that detailed a wild fantasy of his.

"_I want her tied up, blindfolded, begging for me. I want her to scream my name at her climax, for her universe to only be me. I want her naked, spread in front of me, longing for the release I can give her, thinking only of me. I want her to want me, to need me, to know that I love her, and will do until I die."_

Rose gulped, and the ache in her loins that had been tamed flared up, now a hundred times more powerful.

She had always been curious about S&M, always wanted to not be the aggressive one, to be the one that followed orders, the one that was pleasured.

She heard Dimitri approaching, and quickly shoved the journal back underneath the covers of his bed. He entered the room quietly, making no eye contact. He set a pile of clothes on his dresser, and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Rose got up off his bed, and walked over to him.

He turned around, still not looking at her.

"Your duster"

She shrugged it off, exposing the underwear she had donned what felt like hours ago.

Her red satin panties made her skin look like caramel. They emphasised her tiny waist and flat stomach, and that perfect, round ass.

Her matching bra had the same effect. They showcased her magnificent breasts, so different to the Moroi. It looked almost too small, which only accentuated her cleavage, leaving just a glimpse of dusky nipple visible.

Dimitri had never wanted her so much in his life.

His pants looked suspiciously tight as he grabbed his duster and started to leave.

But before he could, her voice rang out.

"I saw the journal"

He didn't care at this point. All he wanted to do was get out of there before he got too turned on to think clearly- a feat that was already difficult.

"I know what you want."

Rose was pulling off her underwear.

He turned around.

There she was, naked as a baby.

Long slim legs, leading to a waxed centre. Narrow hips and a small waist before a pair of tits so big he almost came, right there. Tanned nipples, already formed in hard peaks, begging for his touch.

She pulled on the sweater and track pants he had brought in, leaving her bright red lingerie on the floor, like an accusation.

"Just call me when you know what I mean."

He couldn't stop looking at her as she left, breasts bobbing furiously as she stalked to the door

Slam!

And she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Hey guys!  
Hope you like the chapter, got hit with some inspiration. Um, there probably wont be a new chapter very soon after this, I have a lot on my plate!  
Anyway, have fun reading!

kk420 xo

Dimitri was pacing around his room. His journal lay haphazardly on the desk beside his bed, open to the page where he had described his wildest fantasy. Open to the page where Rose had left a lipstick kiss. Open to the page where he could almost smell her sweet juices when she came.

He had wanted to do that to her almost since he first met her. The urge to control her, the fiery, feisty novice, was almost unbearable, and after nearly every session, he jerked off to the image of her all tied up and gagged, dependant on him.

And now, she knew.

And wanted to try it.

When Dimitri had been 17, he had taken a months leave from his training, and gone to the city, to experience life. There, he had met a woman called Raven Hawthorne. He did not know if that was her real name; he did not care. That woman had awakened the need for control in his life. She had taken him as her toy boy; it had helped that he was tall, strong and physically fit. She had embedded in him this yearning for domination. She had filled his nights with dark pleasures, and in return, he had her screaming his name and raking her fingernails down his back during their "games".

A month had gone, far too quickly, and he never saw her again. But what they had done, what he had learned, would stay with him forever.

He picked Rose's underwear off his floor, picked up his cell and sent her a text.

"_You say that you know what I want. Come over and see if you are right."_

He pulled all the shades in his house. He got the box of toys from his time in the city. He set up his room, lit scented candles and washed himself. Finally, he laid out five long strips of cloth.

The doorbell rang.

She was here.

Dimitri pulled on some clothes, and answered.

"Come in. Follow me."

Today, he owned her. For the rest of the night, she was his. So she had better understand that before they started.

She entered his room, and saw the new setup. Her pulse fluttered.

"Strip"

She did so immediately. It was clear that today, he was the one in charge.

She was still wearing his clothes from before, with nothing underneath.

She tossed the sweater aside, her hair flopping down over her breasts as she tugged off the pants.

"Tie up your hair"

She gathered her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head, leaving her whole body bare.

"Follow me, and do exactly as I say."

He walked over to the door. "Sit here"

He made her sit in a high stress position- balanced on the balls of her feet, hands on her head in a crouch, legs spread wide. Her pink lips were extremely visible.

"Today, I am in charge. You do exactly as I say. If it gets too much, the safeword is blue. I will stop immediately, you will leave, and this will never have happened. You will ask permission to come. If I do not say yes, you may not come. If you come without permission, you will be punished. You will not speak, except if I ask you something. You may moan, groan, scream and shout, but if you talk, there are unpleasant consequences. Today, you are my slave, and you will do exactly as I say. You said you knew what I wanted; lets see if you can stand it. We will keep going as long as you are able. Do not pretend to be tired. Before we begin, is there anything you absolutely will not take? I am not talking about any of the rules I laid out; those are concrete. What I mean is, are there any toys you will refuse? I must know now, to save me punishing you for not doing as I say later."

Rose shook her head. This would be very interesting.

"Very well. Get over here"

She crawled over to where he was standing. As she did, he turned his back and rummaged for something on his dresser.

She looked behind her, and as she did so, Dimitri caught her by surprise. Before she could react, he had tied a blindfold on her eyes.

"Let the games begin."


	4. AN

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

So before I post the next chapter of this kink-tastic tale, I just want to warn you for whats ahead.

So the way it's going at the moment, it's pretty much gonna be Rose and Dimitri hookups, both vanilla and kinky ;)

So this will be mainly a series of oneshots- if I get bored I might add some plot!

So, pm me or leave a review with what you think.

This is mainly just to see if you would get bored, just reading one shots, or if that's what you wonderful people like ;D

So there should be a new chapter coming maybe late tonight or tomorrow, depends on when I get my lazy ass up to posting!

Keep reading me guys!

Kk420

P.S. I'm currently looking for a beta writer, but I don't have the time to go searching through profiles! If you are interested, or think you would like to beta some stories, just pm me :)

Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

He picked her up roughly and led her over to what felt like a table.

She looked around blindly, trying to get her bearings.

She felt him pushing her down, and she grabbed onto the surface in front of her.

Being blindfolded meant that her other senses worked overtime, and so she heard Dimitri's light footsteps behind her.

There was a swoosh of air, before a wooden paddle came down on her right ass cheek.

She exhaled loudly, not quite sure what to make of the feeling.

"I'm giving you a taste of what will happen if you disobey me. Needless to say, this is one of my gentler punishments."

Rose grinned, thinking of all the saucy things she could do.

A third slap hit her ass, making the tanned skin jiggle sexily.

She was getting more and more turned on, as he continued to hit her.

At the ninth slap, she felt a trickle run down her inner thigh.

Dimitri stopped what he was doing, and licked it off.

Rose moaned sensually.

"You know, you're a much dirtier slut than I gave you credit for, aren't you?"

"Yeah" Rose groaned.

"You will address me as Master", Dimitri growled, bringing down the paddle with extra force on her left cheek.

"Yes, Master"

Rose was so wet that she was finding it hard to talk.

"I think it's time for a change of position, don't you?"

"Yes Master."

He yanked her arms roughly off the desk, so that she was standing upright. The blindfold was still on.

She followed him blindly, until he picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

"Spread your arms and legs, and then stay like that"

Rose did as she was told immediately.

She felt him binding her left leg to the bedpost, followed by her right leg.

She felt herself blush as the evidence of her arousal dripped onto the sheets.

"You filthy little whore", Dimitri snarled. "We haven't even begun to play yet"

Rose felt her pulse race ever faster as his Russian accent was brought out in his words.

She realised she was now spread eagled on the bed, bound to the four corners.

She was his plaything. And she liked the feeling already.

She now realised why he burned those scented candles. The thick smell of vanilla made it impossible for her to follow his movement by his scent.

He obviously knew what he was doing.

"What do you want me to do to you, whore?"

Rose moaned. Even his voice turned her on.

She felt a sharp slap on her tit.

"When I ask you a question, I expect an answer"

Rose gasped out "Make me come"

Dimitri smirked.

"Not very fussy, are you?"

All of a sudden, she felt the bed sink on her left side.

She cried out as she felt her nipple pinched sharply by two long fingers.

Dimitri chuckled.

"I would've thought the famous Rose would have a higher pain tolerance than a little pinch"

She felt him get off the bed, and felt a strange sense of emptiness.

Before she could miss him, he was back.

And he had a few toys with him.

"These might sting a bit, but its worth it, or so I've heard" Dimitri whispered sensually.

Rose felt him move his hands up her body, before a stinging pain on her breasts.

She grunted in pain. They really were quite sore.

Dimitri laughed.

"The nipple clamps really are exquisite, aren't they? A different kind of pain, but no less effective"

Rose's head lolled.

Dimitri's voice dropped.

"Getting bored? We can't have that now, can we?"

Rose's whole body jerked as he trailed his long, deft fingers down her body, down to the area where only he'd been before.

He played around her lips for what felt like hours, his hands teasing her folds, making her moan.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, he entered one finger into her.

Rose arched her back, her pussy gushing with pleasure.

One hand automatically tried to touch her breast, and she growled in frustration when she found her hands tied behind her.

Dimitri could see her obvious irritation, and started moving a finger in and out of her, very slowly.

By now, the clamps had been on so long they were starting to burn.

Despite how good Dimitri was making her feel, and boy, was it good, she didn't know how much longer she could keep the clamps on.

She arched her back, hoping Dimitri would take the hint and take them off.

"Not yet Rose. The best part of the clamps is yet to come."

Rose bit her lip.

"_This is tough, but I am tougher. The longer I wait, the more amazing it will be."_


	6. Chapter 6

Rose was bound to the bed still. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat, her muscles straining against her bonds.

Dimitri had been "playing" with her for about half an hour.

Every now and then, he would speed his fingers up a bit, or tug on the clamps. This meant that Rose would be just getting excited when he stopped it all. She was tired and angry, from the release her body was craving.

Dimitri could see her annoyance.

"Now pet, I think its time for a little bit, more, hmm?"

"Yes, Master" Rose whispered.

Dimitri responded by entering two fingers. Picking up speed, Rose felt herself letting go, quicker than the last times as her body did what it could to get some satisfaction.

He was moving his fingers vigorously and Rose felt herself getting close, when all of a sudden he reached up with his other hand and yanked off one of the clamps.

Rose almost screamed, until she was engulfed by a wave of pleasure so overwhelming she almost came.

"Oh God, yes, yes, yes" she shouted, riding Dimitri's fingers.

Dimitri said nothing, only grinned harder and he entered a third finger into her.

Rose was close. She was so close. She knew that if he just took off the other clamp, she would come, and be rid of all this sexual longing.

But, to her ultimate dismay, Dimitri stopped.

He took his fingers out, and licked them off.

He watched Rose as he saw her howl in frustration.

In his defense, he hadn't wanted to do it like that.

Its just that, she was forgetting one of his most important rules.

"You were about to come, weren't you, Roza?"

"Y-yes master" Rose groaned.

"What about my rules?"

"W-what?" Rose could barely speak, coming down from her high.

"You must **ask **before you come!" Dimitri yelled.

Rose looked around dazedly, before taking in Dimitri's words.

She nodded meekly and mumbled "Yes master"

Anything to get those fingers inside of her again.

He smiled, and plunged his talented fingers back in, slamming into her over and over.

She went right back to the gaspy, overpowering place as she had before, her stomach muscles rippling as she fought to control herself.

But she felt it getting too much.

"Master.. I need to… May I come?"

Dimitri laughed, showing his perfect teeth.

"You may, slut"

He entered a third finger quickly, thrusting his fingers in and out with increasing speed.

Rose grinded down on his fingers, her body desperate for the release she knew he could give her.

She moaned and cried out, approaching her orgasm.

"Fuck yeah! Keep going!"

With a devilish grin, Dimitri yanked off the other clamp.

This was enough to push Rose over the edge.

The intensity of her orgasm surprised her. All the teasing Dimitri had done had only ramped up the sexual frustration she had felt, what seemed like days ago.

Eventually, she came down. By now, Dimitri had taken the blindfold off.

She looked up and saw Dimitri, naked except for a pair of blue boxers that accentuated his flat stomach and that wonderful line of hair leading down.

She looked down, and saw her nipples, red raw and nearly bleeding. For a wave of pleasure that strong, those clamps really left an impact.

Dimitri reached down and smacked her right tit.

"How was that, whore?"

Before she had a chance to answer, he ripped the cloths from the bedposts.

Rose sat up, naked, trying to massage some life back into her wrists and ankle, which bore red welts- proof that this situation was real, not just some wild, kinky sex dream she was having.

She hadn't thought she'd like the kink so much.

The intensity of her orgasm made her wonder if she was really into this, or if Dimitri was just really, really good.

Something about being completely helpless, unable to do anything for herself, made Rose wonder.

In life, she was always trying to play the hero- Not a bad thing, seeing as she was Lissa's guardian.

But for some reason, being under someone's command was furiously exciting. Being told what to do, being punished for doing it wrong- she liked it. A lot.

Dimitri came over and stood at the end of the bed.

"Okay, slave-slut, time for another game"

Rose felt her folds wetten in anticipation. If this was anything like what they'd just been doing, it was going to be incredible.

"Over here"

Dimitri gestured to his desk, where he was standing, and Rose hurried over.

She felt slightly self conscious, standing there naked.

The room was chilly, the open window making her breasts harden with the cold.

"Close your eyes"

She did so obediently.

She felt something being put into her mouth, a hard, circular, plastic- tasting object.

The straps tied around her head, like a harness.

"You are now wearing a ball-gag" Dimitri murmured. "It won't hurt you, or stop you breathing, but it will inhibit your ability to speak. You will, however be able to moan, scream or whimper as you please, and believe me, you will."

Rose nodded. That didn't sound too bad. As irritating as it was to have in her mouth, she knew it could have been worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, my laptop crashed and I only just got it back there a few days ago!  
Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter of pure, meaningless kinky smut! I will hopefully be updating more frequently now- I have lots of new ideas! If you have any comments, please please please leave them in the comments or pm me :)  
I loooove writing these, and currently have about 2 more chapters planned for this story, so if you have any ideas, either for this story or a new one, pm me!**

**Love as always, **

**kk420**

Dimitri went to his bedside locker and pulled out a flimsy piece of white material.

"Put this on"

Rose frowned as she tried to figure the wisp of fabric. It was light as a feather, and completely transparent.

She struggled to get it on, still gagged.

Dimitri looked over as she put it on. He grinned to himself at the twist his day had taken.

Rose caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and wondered what she was being dressed for.

It was like a leotard, except the fabric came to a g string at her sex. It was even more fragile than it had appeared in her hands.

Her full breasts were straining the material, her mocha nipples plainly visible.

Dimitri walked over to the door.

"It looks like we have a visitor"

The door swung open to reveal Mia, dressed in a long trenchcoat.

"Come in, whore"

Mia bowed her head and walked over to Dimitri's bed.

"Strip"

She shrugged off her coat obediently, revealing an outfit the same as Roses, except in a dull yellow-gold.

Her figure wasn't as full as Roses, but the material clung to the outline of her perky breasts, her stiff nipples poking through the slight cloth.

"Rose, meet my occasional playmate. I thought it would be fun for you two to, ahem, get to know each other."

"Here's what's going to happen. I will give the word, and you will wrestle. To win, you must force the other to submit. Use your body to bring the other to climax. Once you come, you lose."

Mia was removing Roses gag.

"You won't be able to try with this in"

Dimtri resolved to punish Mia for her outspokenness later.

"Begin" he called.

He had cleared a space in the middle of the floor, while he sat on the bed.

Rose and Mia stood opposite each other, wary.

Mia couldn't wait to get her hands all over Rose. The other girls curves were so different to her slender figure.

Her fingers itched to grasp those perfect breasts, to roll them around in her palms, to make those nipples stiff.

Rose suddenly made a rush towards her, knocking her over at the waist.

She grasped at the thin line of fabric pulling Mia's pussy up. She pushed in 3 fingers, reducing Mia to a shuddering ball. Rose grinned, happy at the effect she was having on the other girl.

She moved her fingers in and out, gradually picking up speed. With her other hand, she was grasping Mia's breasts. He hand was down the top of the garment, pulling and pinching at Mia's pink nipples. Rose loved her small, perky chest, so different to her own.

Mia began to breathe more heavily, her taut nipples poking out of the fabric. Her juices were running freely over Roses hand, and so Rose went in for the kill.

Her tongue replaced where her hand had been , licking up all of the moisture in between Mia's legs.

Mia's eyes rolled back in her head as she unconsciously began thrusting her dripping pussy into Rose's face, desperate for release.

Mia's hand came to the breast Rose hadn't claimed, twisting the nipple viciously to further the feeling.

Finally, Rose felt Mia's walls clamp down, as she reached her climax. Her chest was heaving, until she finally she went limp.

"Mia, you have lost. Come to accept your punishment."

Mia got up from the floor, and walked to Dimitri, head down.

"Bend over"

She obeyed, bending at the waist so that her perfect ass was on show, her moisture still visible on the inside of her thighs.

Rose felt herself get wet. The pale, rounded flesh was getting her turned on.

"Your punishment is a spanking. 10 from me, 10 from Rose"

Dimitri walked over to fondle Mia's ass, gently stroking it.

Rose was jealous. She wished Dimitri would touch her like that.

Suddenly, his hand was coming down forcefully on the white skin. It jiggled as it took the impact.

Mia couldn't resist a moan of pleasure as he spanked her again and again. She knew she had lost the round, but it felt so good.

Too soon, he was finished.

Rose walked over to the bed and looked down on the submissive girl.

As she smacked each quivering cheek, Mia got more and more turned on.

When Rose was finished, Mia's juices were running down her legs.

Dimitri threw her coat at her.

"Get out. You are of no more use to me."

She shrugged on the coat and left, looking upset. Good thing she'd invested in a vibrator the other week. She just wished she'd gotten to feel those tits of Roses.

"Now, slut. It is time for your reward"

As he spoke, Dimitri picked Rose up and threw her onto the bed.

"Lets see what happens now"


End file.
